


Lost Boys

by SigynNightmare



Series: Lost Boys [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Grey Peter Pan, Magic does exist in the Isle but is contained, Tinkerbelle is a pixie not a fairy so she and Mal are different in Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Peter Pan taking neglected boys from their parents is a part of his Lore, it´s not his fault Auradon and the Isle of the Lost have forgotten about it.
Series: Lost Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598233
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Lost Boys

The Isle of the Lost had _children_ roaming in its streets.

That had been a nasty surprise for Pan. Because the Isle was meant for Villains, evil people like Hood; pirates who only wanted to hurt his boys. He never understood why Belle and Adam were so sure this was an appropriate punishment; but that may be because he was much fonder of the original one. 

Nevertheless, Wendy had agreed with them. So he had end doing it too. He had never been able to get rid of the soft spot he had for his friend and tend up doing whatever the girl wanted, much to Tinkerbell chagrin.

Now, Wendy was dead; had been for a few years. She had been an old woman when Auradon was born, after all. 

Pan smirked at Tinkerbell, not even a hint of doubt as he jumped off the cliff, flying directly towards the Isle of the Lost. 

He entered the barrier without a problem; masking himself in the fog and sitting on a roof, an eerie melody –full of magic, of promises– flowed through the Island. He played for what could have been a few minutes or long hours. When he finished, the square was full of children that went from four to fifteen. Some of them were too old for him to consider in normal circumstances but right now, the only thing he wanted was to take them away. 

“Hello, I ́m Peter Pan.” He introduces himself with a flourish, greeting them just as he greeted the children in Auradon. “She's Tinkerbell, and we ́re here to take you to Neverland!”

His proclamation is met with the same unblinking eyes. It’s the first time his words do not cause joy. 

Tinkerbell laughs in his ear as he pouts, “You don't want to go on adventures with me?” 

The older boys (too old, almost adults now) exchange looks. Two of them, two girls, straighten their backs and together they advance until they’re just below him; green and Blue eyes stare at him and Pan smiles seeing their true nature: Fae and siren.

“Would you really take us away?” The Fae asks, poisonous green eyes on his own. Careful, collected, ready to trap him in a promise.

 _Silly girl_ . Pan thinks with amusement, that kind of magic has never worked on him. He still promises. _“Yes.”_

“All of us?” The Siren insists and Pan knows she's asking for the son of Hook, the blood and flesh of his sworn enemy.

She shouldn't worry about that. Pan is a child, and one of the games he enjoys the most is taking and owning everything that could make Hook happy. That’s why the siren shouldn’t have to worry about it.

“All the ones able to hear my song are Lost Boys.” He answers with a smirk, hand on his sword and too many teeth on his smile to be a nice gesture. “And all Lost Boys are **_mine._ **”

In Auradon people would have gasped and fainted in horror at the possessiveness on his voice, but here, in the Isle of the Lost, children were used to being seen as things. Just like any other of his boys.

The difference exist in Pan`s own innocence; for he didn't use his boys. He gave them freedom, inviting them to pursue their happiness. To smile and laugh, as well as to cry and scream, so they would be able to thrive even in the howling storm.

The children relax and starts to smile. Even the old ones.

“Very well, then.” He claps his hands in excitement, “How many of you know how to fly?”

Their faces fall like tree leaves in autumn. 

“Magic doesn't work here.” The Fae informs him; sadness and anger hidden under the mask she wore. “We can't fly.”

Peter Pan laughs, jumping down from the roof, floating until he’s right on her face, golden eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“Mine does, little fairy.” Ours, he should’ve say but that’s something he would let her discover it on her own. “Now,” he goes up until he ́s hovering over the children. “To fly just only need two things: Happy thoughts and pixie dust. Ready? Yes? Alright, let’s do it together! One, two, three.”

Tinkerbell flies around the giggling children, her own laugh burbling at their awed faces.

As expected, the youngest ones were the first ones to fly. Their laughs of pure happiness echoed in the silent dullness of the Isle. 

The worry in the eyes of the older ones was easy to see, they were afraid of being unable to have happy thoughts. Pan wasn’t concerned; he had, after all, one idea that guarantee they could come with him. 

“Think about your parents not being able to hurt you anymore. Think about being able to leave the Isle of the Lost for good, think about how good it will feel to be on the other side of the barrier when they stay here. Trapped.”

His words were said in a dark, wicked, whisper that snatch smirks and evil giggles from the teens.

Afterwards, it wasn't long before they were all reclaiming the sky as if they had borne for it.

“Follow me!” Pan laughs, taking the lead.

He's enjoying himself. It's been a long time since the last time he had a pack at his side; it's exciting! Children of Evil are a new thing and he wonders how much fun they will have once their back on Neverland.

The barrier opens at Pan ́s gesture, the child scream with joy as they cross. They can't believe it; they ́re free! _Finally free._

Pan looks back one last time, just in time to see the furious faces of the villains that remained behind the barrier. He smiled at the shining betrayal that they didn't bother to hide.

He waved at them in goodbye.

Adults were never meant for Neverland and now, they never would tarnish its lands with their pest. The time of Hook and its pirates was long gone. But Pan would remain for as long as he wishes to and with a new game in the stars, well, let's just say that time flies when you're having fun.


End file.
